Te estamos buscando!
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: Yukina esta muy triste por no poder encontrar a su hermano perdido. Kuwabara no soporta verla asi, por lo que se le ocurre una genial idea para su problema. Es una cosa que se me ocurrió hace tiempo U ULTIMO CAPI AL FIN SUBIDO
1. Chapter 1

Te estamos buscando! 

Yukina esta muy triste por no poder encontrar a su hermano perdido. Kuwabara no soporta verla asi, por lo que se le ocurre una genial idea para su problema. Es una cosa que se me ocurrió hace tiempo ¬¬U

Humor, general

Buenas, de seguro dirán "A esta se le ocurre publicar otro fic cuando debería terminar los que ya tiene ¬¬" pues lo siento, pero mi inspiración esta en la cama agonizante u.ù en lo que se refiere a esta serie, creo que merezco un descansito de "One day..." pero prometo no abandonarlo, talvez con suerte en un mes mas vuelva a mi ritmo normal n.nU pero si quieren leer mas de mi, les aviso que tengo un fic nuevo en One Piece, y pueden darse una vuelta por allí si gustan

ººººº

-Hola muchachos, vienen de alguna misión verdad? n.n

-No, fíjate que nos gusta andar todos andrajos por la calle ¬¬

En la entrada del templo de Genkai llegaban los chicos de sus usuales peleas contra demonios para evitar la destrucción del mundo.

Todos pasaron a la sala y, después de un rápido cambio de ropa y algunas curitas, se sentaron tranquilamente a tomar el te que Yukina preparo tan gentilmente.

-Y no han averiguado nada aun de...?-susurro Yukina tímidamente.

Yusuke escupió todo el contenido de su tasa a la cara de Kuwa. A Botan se le escapo la suya que fue a parar arriba del un gato que pasaba por ahí. Kurama sonrió nervioso.

El aura de cierta persona se puso negra.

-No, nada de nada n.nU.-se apresuro a hablar el detective con una gran gotota en la nuca.

-Lo sentimos Yukina-chan u.u-se disculpo Kurama

-Estoy segura de que ya aparecerá.-le animo la peliazul poniéndole las manos en el hombro.

-Oh esta bien, perdón por incomodarlos con mi pregunta.

-No es molestia para nada.-y siguieron los comentarios de disculpas, esta bien, como te fue hoy, bien perfecto, le di una patada en el c-trasero de un sujeto y demás jajases.

El aura negra de cierta persona se desvaneció, y continuo mirando al cielo.

ººººº

-Espero que vuelvan pronto chicos.

-Lo haremos, nos vemos Yukina.

Se despidieron.

-Estará bien que la dejemos así. Tal vez este triste.

-No te preocupes tonto, ella es fuerte. No por nada a vivido en el mundo de los demonios.

Kuwabara, siempre preocupado por la hada de hielo, sabia perfectamente que Yukina siempre buscaría a su hermano perdido hasta la muerte. Y lo mas fastidioso era el no poder hacer nada por eso.

De nada serviría viajar al makai, era demasiado grande, ni en diez vidas le alcanzaría para recorrer la mitad siquiera de este. Debía de haber alguna otra forma mas eficiente para buscar.

"Si vas a pensar por una vez en la vida haz ahora" se concentro con todas sus fuerzas.

A los demás les parecía que estaba a punto de poner un huevo.-Ku... wa...? ò.ôU

Y una idea ilumino en su cerebro.

-LO TENGO!!!

ººººº

Ya se, no es la gran cosa ¬¬ pero para pasar el rato û.u

Hace rato lo tenia escrito y pensé que seria bueno publicarlo si los divertía. En principio fue para mi diversión personal, pero ahora quisiera saber como les cae a ustedes, las queridisimas/os lectoras/res.

Nos vemos. Ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

Te estamos buscando! 

Holas a mis lectores, ya se que piensan, tardo mucho en actualizar los capítulos pero eso es algo que esta fuera de mi control, ya saben, por los estudios, pero oigan, todavía trabajo en mis fanfics, y algún día en el futuro todos mis fanfics estarán completos, es una promesa que cumpliré, que me caiga un rayo encima si no... (ruido de trueno)... O.o! y sobrevivir para contarlo! (el cielo se despeja) uff eso estuvo cerca u.uU Bueno, les dejo de una vez.

**Advertencias:** Yu Yu Hakusho no es de mi propiedad, solo uso a los personajes para realizar mis locas fantasías. El argumento y trama si son de mi propiedad.

ººººº

Holas a todas las damas y apariciones que nos estén sintonizando. Bienvenidos a otra edición de... RATATATA! Y Te estamos Buscando!

Enfoque al plato, un cómodo sillón para la anfitriona con una mesita de cristal al frente, sillas de la peor marca posible (Yomi's and Company) para los invitados.

La bella anfitriona de pelo negro, ropas de conductora (La que ustedes se imaginen, excepto leotardo azul ¬¬) y un par de orejas de gato en la cabeza se acomoda el cabello.

-Holas a todos, mua mua.-lanza besos a la cámara.-Bienvenidos a Y te estamos buscando! Aquí al habla su queridísima anfitriona Miko!

Club de fans de Miko en el publico gritan emocionados, con pancartas "Eres la mejor", "Te amamos", "Quiero un hijo tuyo" (Eso sonó muy Miroku verdad? ¬¬U)

-Gracias, gracias n/n. Bien, el tema de hoy.-Música del otro día. Semblante serio.-Las separaciones... oh que cosa mas triste, desgraciadamente algo vivido por muchos de nosotros. Como puedo ser posible que existan seres tan desalmados como para separar a dos pequeños hermanos desde prácticamente de bebes TxT, además ya de por si huérfanos... que tristeza.-escapan un par de lagrimas de sus ojos.-Pero para eso estamos nosotros, para ayudar a resolver conflictos como esos...

Se pone de pie y toma un micrófono inalámbrico.-Ahora nuestros dos primeros invitados de esta noche... Kazuma Kuwabara y Yukina... Yukina!

Detrás de unas cortinas rojas aparecen los dos mencionados, la chica con camiseta blanca y vaqueros. Kuwabaka se cae en el primer escalón y se incorpora cos velocidad fingiendo que nada paso. Se sientan en las sillas, que por cierto son muy incomodas.

-Bienvenidos Yukina y...

-YO FUI EL DE LA IDEA! nOn

-Este si... eso ya lo dijo antes detrás de bastidores ¬¬ bueno cuenten algo sobre ustedes n.n

-Muchas gracias Miko-san. Yo era una koorime proveniente de la villa glacial. Viví en ella hasta que me entere de que mi madre, descanse en paz, había tenia un hijo mas. Por ser mi hermano un varón fue inmediatamente expulsado de nuestra comunidad. Lo lanzaron desde un abismo de muchos metros de altura, pero estoy segura de que esta vivo.

-Oh pobrecita! TToTT te comprendo! Yo nunca conocí a mi padre! AMBUUUUUUUUU!!!

Yukina abraza a la conductora que se había puesto a llorar en su hombro. Se levanta ya recuperada.-Bueno ya esta, algo mas?

-Si. Abandone la villa en búsqueda de mi hermano gemelo. Conocía a gente maravillosa que se preocupa por mi y lo aprecio, pero aun sigo sin saber nada del paradero de mi pobre hermano.

-Tranquila Yukina, tengo el presentimiento de que pronto estará aquí. Si el otro invitado desea decir algo...

-Si. Mi nombre es Kazuma Kuwabara...

-Suficiente. Prosigamos con el show n.n

-Oye!

-Que? O.o

-Ya me olvide o.o

-Ahora dejaremos pasar a los otros invitados non

Detrás de otras cortinas rojas salen la banda de amigos. Un Yuske y Kooenma muy sonrientes de salir en cadena nacional, una Keiko enojada como de costumbre, una Botan distraída como de costumbre, un Kurama tranquilo como de costumbre y un Hiei enojado como... (Publico: si ya entendimos ¬¬ M: nnU)

Se sientan en las sillas al lado de las otras.-Y ustedes que hacen acá?!.-grito el pelinaranja muy exaltado.

-Nos invitaron, que no escuchaste. Holas a todos n.n-sonrió Yusuke a la cámara, en pose de modelo de ropa interior.

Todos los demás hacen lo mismo, saludar, exceptuando al koorime que mira al costado.-Vamos Hiei no seas amargo.-le golpea con el codo Kurama.

-Hn.- "Y la rep... si no fuera porque Yukina esta aquí hace rato que habría mandado a todos a la mier..." pensaba Hiei muy molesto e incomodo, su séptimo sentido le decía que algo estaba a punto de pasar y que debía salir de allí ahora mismo.(Miko: séptimo? Y cuales son los otros?)

-Bueno bueno.-Miko alza las manos tratando de calmar al publico que gritaba desaforado. Aparentemente la tribuna se había llenado de repente y los ratings subido diez puntos por la aparición de los invitados, mas particularmente por dos demonios ultra conocidos en el mundo del yaoi.-Ahora los invitados podrían presentarse a los televidentes.

Las cámaras pasaron a enfocar a los invitados, Yusuke y Kooenma gritaban sus nombres mientras agarraban la lente de la cámara tratando de tomar su mejor perfil. Cuando el pobre camarógrafo se desprendió de esos dos paso a Keiko que tenia cara de perro rabioso, hasta con espuma y todo, y lo que todos deducirían que fue culpa de Yusuke. Botan solo se concentraba en espantar a una mosca que sobrevolaba sobre su cabeza que posiblemente seria el nido de la mosca. Kurama saludo caballerosamente a la cámara diciendo su nombre, edad, domicilio, numero de teléfono, su árbol genealógico y toda la historia de su vida, desde que era un zorrito de una pequeña colita. Después de que bajara el nivel del agua, producto de las fanáticas que no podían cerrar la boca la cámara enfoco a Hiei que estaba muy concentrado leyendo su horóscopo del día.

"Capricornio: hoy será un día de grandes revelaciones, como el descubrimiento de un familiar perdido" a Hiei los ojos se le abrieron como plato.-Seguro será el diario de ayer ¬¬u.-se dijo a si mismo. "Un demonio de fuego revelara su relación de hermandad con su hermana koorime".-Solo es casualidad ¬¬UU- "HIEI POR QUE NO LE DECIS QUE SOS SU HERMANO?!"

-Ya cállate estúpido pedazo de papel!- Hiei termino cortando en pedazos el diario y quemandolo con la llama del mundo humano. A lo que todos se le quedaron viendo.-QUE?! Acaso uno no puede gritarle a cosas materiales en paz?!

-Eh nnU como venia diciendo... que venia diciendo? Que... que dice el cartel...? que ahr contmos cn l pgram... que no entiendo lo que dice el cartel! Ò.o ha se quedo sin tinta ya entendí n.n... o.o pues pongan el pu-- cartel electrónico no?! ò.o

Luego de unos minutos pusieron el cartel electrónico para que Miko leyera lo que tenia que decir.-Bueno ahora continuamos con el programa... ahí ta lo dije bien n.n... que? Que no te pongas a boludear pedazo de taruga... Oigan! Ò.ó este es mi programa y los despido a todos si quiero.

-Bueno!- gritaron todos los de producción yéndose.

-Esperen esperen era broma n.nU les prometo que les aumento el sueldo pero no se vayan plissssssssssss T.T

Volvieron los de producción.

-Esto es estúpido ¬¬-dijo Hiei con ganas de destruirlo todo.

-Tranquilo Hiei, siempre es así en estos programas.-Kurama le sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro. A lo que todas las fanáticas dijeron "Ooooooooohhhhh º¬º" Kurama rápidamente quito la mano sonrojado, y las chicas volvían a decir "nooooooooo T.T"

-Porque no le dices que te gusta, Kurama?!-se levanto una fanática de la pareja K/H

-Que?! O/o quien dijo eso?

-Estúpido zorro con que eso planeabas eh?-le grito Hiei pensando que Kurama quería violarlo.

-No yo no... ú.u

-Oye Hiei no era enserio.-se metió Yusuke en la discusión.

-Oigan o.o-Miko quedo de lado.

-Yusuke deja a la insípida de Keiko y quédate con Hiei!-grito otra fanática pero de los Yus/H

-Que?! Óiganme que yo soy bien macho! Ò///ó-se defendió Yusuke rojo.

-Así que soy insípida pelotudo!-exclamo Keiko ahora con mas razones de ponerse a gritar.

-eh... u.uU-Miko relegada al fondo.

-Chicos tranqui que podemos arreglar esto con garrotes! n-n.-Botan se puso a repartir garrotes a todos.

-Botan estas demente o que?!-le grito Kooenma esquivando un garrotazo.

-Es cierto... me falto la tribuna.-Botan empezó a tirar garrotes para todos.

Y así fue como Yusuke y Keiko volvían a pelear, la chica de sexo dudoso con el garrote y el otro tarado protegiéndose. Kooenma escondido debajo de una silla maldiciéndose por no haber traído pañales hoy, Botan repartiendo garrotes como choripanes, Kurama bien quietecito en su silla intocable, Kuwabara riéndose de Yusuke creyéndole maricon, Yukina leyendo un manga de Fujigi Yugi, toda la tribuna cagandose a palos, ya que estaba compuesta por las fanáticas yaoi de las parejas antes dichas, las antiyaoi y la gente que solo quería ver un tranquilo programa. A si, y Hiei pensando en lo atractivo que era, que hasta atraía a tantos chicos lindos.

-Bueno este programa se fue al carajo ¬¬ ya parece partido de fútbol argentino, ahora nos vamos a los cortes comerciales. Como mantener una piel lisa y suave? Los mejores bishones del manga y el anime estarán aquí. Y si, quien es el hermano de nuestra pobre Yukina? Todo esto y mas en el próximo bloque, no se vayan.

Continuara...

Esto ¬¬ si me incluí en el fic, pero hacia rato que tenia ganas de hacer algo como eso. Esa es mi parte mas loca de mi, y de la que no estoy muy orgullosa u.uU

Y lo del programa, ya se que esta muy usado también, pero hey! Esta es mi versión y si se parece en algo a otras historias solo es pura casualidad, lo juro, yo nunca plagiaria a nadie.

**KidCat: **que bien que te aya parecido interesante n.n ojala esto te haga reír aunque sea un poquito. Y lamento que me aya tomado tanto en actualizar, pero con los cursos y esto de leer fotocopias me quita bastante tiempo. Nos vemos.

**Kirara:** Y sigo publicando! Aunque me tarde! n.n Sigue leyendo y que te diviertas! ;)

**Minako-Sayaka:** esa debió ser una imagen graciosa XD aquí continuo con la historia, y claro que vi tus otros mensajes, solo que no puedo contestarlos porque me tardo mucho, nada personal u.u See ya.

**Minamino Hiei: **sigues esperándome no? lamento mis tardanzas T.T hago lo que puedo, pero estoy pasando por una sequía, por los estudios, y ya pronto vendrán los parciales. Hiei de colegial? Oh vaya eso es algo para verse en los cinco continentes n0n gracias por tus comentarios amiga, en serio, y espero que no me odies por retrasarme tanto en actualizar. Nos vemos, espero que pronto.

**Glutamato de Sodio: **Hola, que bueno que me comprendas lo de mi inspiración, que por cierto te manda cálidos saludos y buenos deseos XD y de humor, bueno, admito que no soy muy bueno y que escribo puras tonterías que me pasan en el momento por la mente, y como abras "visto" Kuwabara la hizo buena esta vez yendo a un programa de la tele, me pregunto que resultara de todo esto u.u porque ni yo lo se bien, pero tengo la ligera sospecha de que el show no transmitirá en bastante tiempo. Y como siempre digo perdón por mis retrasos, en verdad quisiera actualizar mas seguido, pero tengo que revisar y releer como cuatro veces el capi hasta que me siento satisfecha con el escrito. Buena suerte para ti también en todo lo que hagas, y nos vemos.

Esos fueron mas reviews de los que esperaba. Gracias por sus apoyo mis amigas T.T me hacen tan feliz de que les gusten las basofiadas que escribo. Y ya saben, si quieren mandar alguna idea o alguna critica constructiva, serán bienvenidas, pero ya les aviso que todo esto viene de lo primero que me llega a la cabeza, así que esperen cualquier cosa.

Y nos vemos hasta la próxima, que espero que sea pronto.

Ja ne


	3. Chapter 3

Te estamos buscando! 

Wolas! Volvió la pesada de mi, trayendo este nuevo capitulo, no es tan largo pero es lo que hay, ojala sea de su agrado. Acá el fic.

Yu Yu Hakusho no es de mi propiedad... lo dije esto? no me acuerdo, por eso lo pongo acá de todas formas.

ººººº

-Y ya volvimos- Miko saluda a la cámara sentada dentro de lo que parecía una cúpula de vidrio. Después de la ultima peleaba estilo mundial de fútbol la conductora había tomado sus precauciones.

-Y ahora pasaremos a...-

-Poder ver a mi hermano?!-se emociono Yukina mirando para todos lados esperando verlo escondido en alguna parte.

-No... ¬o¬ ahora pasaremos a la sección de belleza femenina.

-Waaaaaaahhh -.- -Yukina se dejo caer a su silla, la cual era mejor que las demás, y la de Hiei y Kurama.

-Ey no es justo, por que ellos tienen mejores sillas que yo!-se quejo Yusuke repleto de vendas por todos lados, por la pelea con Keiko.

-Porque son los favoritos de nuestra productora.-respondió Miko.

-Pero si yo soy el protagonista del programa exijo que me den un mejor trato ahora o les tiro con mi reigan.

-Que me importa hacele lo que te guste que esto es indestructible.-se burlo la chica gato o lo que sea sacándole la lengua, el reigan de Yusuke llego hasta la cúpula y reboto haciendo un tremendo agujero en el techo y aplastando a la mitad de los de la producción.

-Ya cálmate o te metemos a la jaula.-le advirtió a Yusuke. Al fondo se ve una jaula de metal donde una mano con uñas largas y rotas trataba de agarrar a alguien. Que en realidad se trataba de su novia, que se descontrolo a tal punto de convertirse en un mounstruo, y que gracias al sacrificio de un par de hombres anónimos, la pusieron bajo control dentro de la jaula.

-No, me porto bien.-puso cara de ángel y volvió a sentarse.

-Bien, ahora nuestra sección de belleza con nuestra especialista n.n

Se enfoca en otro plato de paredes blancas, una mesa llena de cosméticos y una silla tipo dentista, un cuadro que parecía ser "el grito" y una mujer de pelo naranja con ropa sexy. Se volvió y miro a la cámara.

-Hola a todos los televidentes.-dijo la mujer con la mitad de la cara morada y un ojo biónico.

-Mukuro?! Eres tu?!-grito Hiei muy sorprendido levantándose de la silla y apuntándole con su dedo indice.

-Si, mi amorcito.-le tiro un besito y le guiño el ojo sano que tenia. Hiei hizo una arcada. No de echo se fue detrás de las cortinas y vomito.

-Y desde cuando estas en esto?-pregunto cuando volvió, tomándose unas pastillas para el aliento.

-Desde que te fuiste n.n ahora les mostrare a todas las mujeres y adolescentes en sus casitas como tener una piel lisa y suave como la mía.(Miko: ejemzorraejem ... ¬¬)

Se enfoca a Yusuke, Kuwabara y Kurama sentados en medio de la escenografía con delantales verdes para proteger la ropa. Los tres tratando de escapar pero estaba atados a la silla.

-Noooo no quiero ser conejillo de indias.-lloraba el pelinaranja.

-Existen muchos métodos para limpiar la cutis sensible del rostro. Lo primero que tiene que hacer es lavarse la cara con agua caliente.-Mukuro agarro una pava con agua hirviendo y sin miramientos la arroja en la cara del pelirrojo tan querido. Kurama salió corriendo y gritando como niña por todo el estudio.

-Después de limpiarse bien la cara hace falta eliminar todos esos restos de piel que difícilmente se quitan de la cara, además de puntos negros y grasas que provocan esos horribles granos. Para eso tengo un método muy efectivo que e inventado que quita todas esas sustancias.-Tomo una cajita blanca que la abrió y la sacudió en la cara de Yusuke, este miro confundido.-Y eso que era?

-Pulgas del mundo de los demonios. No solo chupan la sangre sino que tan bien son muy efectivas para eliminar todas esas imperfecciones.-sonrió. Yusuke empezó a rascarse desaforadamente, se arrastro por el piso y se golpeaba contra la pared.

Mukuro sin prestar mucha atención se dirigió a su tercer victima.-Después de todo eso, su piel ya estará completamente limpia de suciedades. Es entonces el momento de...-Kuwabara solo cerro los ojos esperando lo peor.-Humectarse esta crema especial para el cutis del rostro.-y le embarro toda la cara de crema color verde.

-Eso es todo?-se pregunto el pelinaranja salvado de los extrañas técnicas de embellecimiento de los demonios.-Wow de verdad tengo la piel suave y lisa.-dijo después de lavarse la cara.

-Si. Pero tengan cuidado con las alergias, en especial su son mitad ningen.-le advirtió la youkai. El ningen se miro en el espejo que Mukuro le sostenía y manchas rojas, verdes y amarillas por toda la cara. Salió a gritos de "mi rostro, mi preciosos rostro"

-y bien, eso es todo por hoy, en la siguiente entrega "como depilarse la zona del bikini?" nos vemos pronto.- Sonrió Mukuro, detrás de ella tres sombras muy enojadas se le acercaban.

-Gracias Mukuro por tus eh... extraordinarios métodos de embellecimiento n.ñU-ni ella pensaba hacerse algo como eso.-A ahora pasaremos a ver a los bishones mas famosos del manga...-música de entrada, pero lo que sucedió era que no sucedía nada.

-Pero que pasa? Y esto...-un demonio azul voló hasta la conductora y le entrego un papelito.-Lo sentimos por las fanáticas pero hoy no podrán presentarse, dicen que a todos les dio un brote de viruela y no están presentables u.ù

Un suspiro colectivo de todas las fanáticas en la tribunas. Arrojaron basura al escenario en señal de su disgusto. Después de que el conserje pasara la escoba la conductora continuo. -Oh bien, tendremos que pasar a nuestro evento principal del programa.

Miko sale de su cúpula por una puerta secreta con un micrófono en la mano.-Ya todos hemos oído la triste historia de Yukina, una pobre koorime que solo quiere encontrar a su familiar que es lo único que le queda en el mundo.

Todo se oscurece, mas una luz ilumina a Miko mientras da su discurso.-Pero gracias a su novio, que acudió a nosotros para que ayudáramos a buscarlo. Ahora quiero presentarles a... el hermano de Yukina!

Todos los invitados sudaban a mares, mirando a de reojo a cierto demonio, que de los nervios estaba destrozando los costados de su silla. "Acá sabrán que yo soy ese tal hermano?" se debatía si lo mas correcto era escapar de allí o utilizar su dragón negro para destruir todo el lugar y guarda el secreto.

Pero para increíble, inconcebible sorpresa de todos, las luces enfocaron a una costinas azules, que se abrieron dejando mostrar a un chico de ropa moderna. Con el cabello de color verde aguamarina y unos grandes ojos rojos.

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta.

El chico avanzo al centro de la escenografia.-Yukina! Hermana!

La koorime se había puesto a llorar de la emoción y corrió a abrazarlo.-Hermano!

Toda la escena transcurría mientras tocaban música conmovedora. Toda la tribuna se puso a llorar, conmovida. Y también Kuwabara, feliz de que su amada al fin hallara a su familia.

El resto de los chicos estaba incrédulos, ya que según lo que ellos sabían, ese tipo de pelo de alga no era el hermano de Yukina, Hiei lo era.

Este solo miro, al principio asombrado, después enojado de que ese sujeto abrazara a su hermana, y después un poco triste pero dándose cuanta de lo feliz que estaba Yukina. Para el lo que mas importaba era la felicidad de su hermana, así que solo se quedo allí sentado, mirando para un costado.

Después de todo, no contaba lo que el sintiera... verdad?

Continuara...

Que melodramático que quedo al final, pero eto no termina aun. Todavía queda un poco mas.

**Naiara Jaganshi: **que bien que te gustara, trato de ser lo mas original posible y si, te vi en la tribuna, fuiste la que me aventó una lata en los comerciales XD te perdono por haber dejado reviews. Nos vemos.

**Minamino Hiei: **eh si, a veces Hiei piensa en eso XD su ego de ser enorme como un dirigible XDDDDDD aquí la tribuna no participo mucho, pero a la próxima veo que hago con tanta gente por allí algo tendría que pasar, si quieres ser porrista yo te acepto, lo que si te va a costar (Miko esperando el maletín con los billetes) XD mentira podes hacer lo que quieras n.n Lo de la foto, mandala mandala!!! Ya quisiera verlo de colegiala, de seguro es un momento kodak nn ojala te guste este capi, o por lo menos genere nuevas hipótesis de lo que podría suceder en el siguiente. Hasta otra.

**Minako-Sayaka: **Aquí te contesto el segundo review tranquila que yo acepto de todo. Y aquí actualice, ojala te guste aunque sea un poco corto u.u Lo de la inspiración tienes razón, una vez me cayo como ladrillo y quede en como un mes (foto de Miko en la cama con la cabeza vendada) pero gracias a eso tengo bastantes ideas allí anotadas para algún futuro (cercano o lejano) pero con los estudios, bueno el tiempo a veces no alcanza ¬¬ y también quiero leer otros fics que me ayudan a la creación de nuevas ideas, allí otra razón que no termino con mis otros fics, pero prometo que un dia los terminare. (Mukuro: si, el día después de nunca ¬¬) Oye! No hagas eso ¬¬ Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capi.

**Yumire: **Si soy Argentina, se nota mucho? XD aproveche la ocasión para sacar a la argentina que tengo dentro, y eso no ocurre muy seguido, casi siempre soy mas neutral, sin acentos y esas cosas. Al fin alguien que entra en mi profile! Solo un par de personas lo han hecho que yo sepa. Y de que parte eres? Para saber nomás o.o que bien que te rieras, mi objetivo esta cumplido, ahora solo me falta terminar con el fic. Ojala me salga bien el final, tengo una idea pero todavía me falta escribirlo u.u espero que también puedas terminar tus fics, es muy feo dejarlos incompletos, por eso me siento mal cuando los dejo tanto tiempo T.T pero ya veré que haré. Nos vemos

Bien, esos son todos los reviews, gracias por sus comentarios, me elevan el espíritu (mi espíritu sale de mi cuerpo y yo me muero) Ups creo que me pase o.oU

Perdonen que sea tan corto pero es lo que pude hacer, el tiempo me tiene a filo de navaja a veces ¬¬

Tal vez el capi que viene sea el ultimo, pero si se me ocurre algo lo are mas largo que estos últimos. Si quieren aportar ideas yo las acepto.

Es todo, tengo que volver a las fotocopias. Hasta la proxima, y por favor si pueden, a las que tienen fic, terminen sus trabajos, o por lo menos inténtenlo, que yo espero tambien por sus fics. Ahora me entro la fiebre por One Piece y por eso me puse a escribir algo de esa serie, imagínense estar escribiendo dos fics a la ves, ya me mareo de solo pensarlo (ojos en espiral)

Bueno ahora si es todo.

Ja ne.


	4. Chapter 4

**Te estamos buscando!**

Al fin!! El ultimo capi, Siento la demora.

Disfruten!!

ººººº

Wolas! Wolas! Hemos vuelto después de tan larga laaaaarga propaganda n.nU- Miko saluda a la cámara dentro de su cúpula, por las dudas, porque esa mañana se había despertado gritando de una pesadilla muy parecida a lo que estaba viviendo en ese preciso momento.

Pero yendo a lo que nos importa. En el escenario todos estaban muy calladitos, excepto por Keiko que había empezado a aullar, dando a pensar a todo el mundo que tal vez seria pariente del sascuachs o del hombre lobo, y por un pelinaranja que lloraba a moco tendido por la tan conmovedora reunión de los "hermanos"

Yukina estaba radiante, con una sonrisa que dejaría ciego al que lo viera directamente sin protección, y a su lado el chico de pelo verde y con las mismas facciones de la koorime. También sonriendo. Sin vergüenza le puso la mano sobre Ela de ella, a lo que un demonio, que todos sabemos muy bien quien es, le salto una venita pero se contuvo.

Miko, sin abandonar su cúpula,-sintió erizarse los pelos de su sien- continuo con su trabajo de conductora.-Así que tu... este se puede saber como te llamas?-le pregunto al nuevo invitado.

El chico miro con una gran inocencia.-Quien? Ah si... mi nombre es Yuki n-n (sonrisa de ángel) Todas las chicas presentes se le volvieron corazones los ojos.

-Yuki... que original ¬¬-murmuro Yusuke todo vendado, la causa? Digamos que fue alcanzo por las garras de la bestia.

-Ya cállate, y que les pasa a todos ustedes que no han dicho nada últimamente?-inquirió Kuwabaka sin entender el comportamiento de su amigos. Yusuke le limitaba a quedarse tranquilo en el asiento sin quejarse, cosa muy rara en el. Kooenma parecía muy ansioso, como si le estuviera llegando su hora de morir, Botan no tanto, de echo, apenas si parecía saber en donde estaba, Keiko, bueno no hace falta decir que se convirtió finalmente en monstruo por la mordida de un perro antes de entrar al estudio. Kurama era el mas tranquilo de todos... pero una viento sopla y lo tira, mostrando que en realidad se trataba de un cartel con su forma... bueno dejémoslo allí ¬¬U. Y del ultimo, al mas pequeño del grupo tenia un aire sombrío de ultratumba, nada mas le faltaba las nubecitas negras arriba de su cabeza tirando rayitos.-Y tu enano, te ves mas tétrico que de costumbre.-grito el baka pelinaranja, sin recibir contestación.-Que no estas feliz por Yukina-san eh?

Todos dirigieron sus miradas a chico. Este volteo la cara, sus ojos cubiertos por una sombra tenebrosa. Unos crujidos, como del hielo al quebrarse, se escucharon mientras una sonrisa se daba paso a través de la cara de Hiei, con los dientes fuertemente apretados.-Si, muy feliz.-dijo sin despegar los dientes. Un escalofrió general se puso a recorrer muchas espaldas.

Mientras tanto la tribuna se puso a gritar, ahora todas con camisetas con la cara de Yuki, de donde las consiguieron tan rápido, no lo se o.oU

-Este... bien, si el chico con cara de psicópata asesino no tiene mas que agregar nn Así que Yuki verdad? y se puede saber como era tu vida antes de que te secuestráramos y te trajéramos al prog...-Miko ve a los de producción hacerle señales.-Eh quiero decir! Que te invitáramos al programa?

-No recuerdo mucho de mi pasado.-dijo el peliverde con gran inocencia.-Lo único que se es que fui arrojado de algún sitio a un rió donde me recogió una pareja de demonios y me adoptaron. Luego de un tiempo tuve que marcharme porque tenia el presentimiento de que tenia que encontrar mis raíces, mi lugar de origen, de mi gente, donde había sido conceb...

-Si, si ya entendimos! ¬¬ así que tu también estabas en la búsqueda de tus orígenes como Yukina aquí presente.-comento Miko un poco harta de tanto melodrama.

-Así es, y ahora que te encontré, hermana, nunca mas nos volveremos a separar nunca nunca nunca más.-y abrazo a la koorime con fuerza, la chica apenas si podía respirar.

La sangre de Hiei empezó a hervir en sus venas. Ver a Yukina ser abrazada por un total extraño que decía ser su hermano le estaba colmando los nervios. Rechinaba los dientes con tal fuerza que se los estaba comenzando a astillar. Todos los demás se alejaron del demonio de fuego, su aura alrededor estaba muy caliente.

-MOMENTO QUE SOY LENTO!!-grito alguien.

Yusuke se situó en medio de la escenografia.-Que te pasa ahora?!-grito la conductora.-Que su historia no me cierra del todo. Después de todo soy un detective espiritual y este es mi trabajo: investigar a los demonios.

El pelinegro se puso a dar vueltas alrededor del chico de pelo verde, mirándolo como su fuera un bicho raro, con ayuda de una lupa lo miro mas de cerca, y hasta saco uno de esos aparatos que usan los doctores para ver dentro de sus orejas. Después de tanto revisar exclamo.

-Sabes, yo no creo que realmente seas el tan buscado hermano perdido.

Silencio expectante.

-Porque si lo fueras, tu tendrías...-se voltea a sus espaldas, ojeando el tomo numero 18 de YYH (ese donde aparece el pasado de Hiei XD)... tu tendrías una perla de Koorime!

-De echo la tengo.-dijo el chico mostrando su colgante de perla de koorime.

-Bueno...-Yusuke empezó a sudar.-Entonces ya lo tienen todo arreglado y resuelto!!-todos lo vieron con cara de "what?"-Que? Si es cierto... o.o

Hiei se llevo una mano a la cara, sintiéndose avergonzado, sabia que su intención era buena pero el que hubiera echo todo eso para terminar de una forma tan estúpida lo apenaba.-Baka! Deja de ser tan patético y cierra la boca antes de que te mate quieres!

-Oye! No me grites así! eso me saco por querer ser amable contigo!-respondió cruzándose de brazos.

-Nadie te pidió que hicieras de estúpido por mi!

-Ya cállense los dos que avergüenzan a la pobre Yukina-chan y su hermano!-se interpuso Kuwabara en medio de los dos pelinegros que estaban por ponerse a pelear. Desgraciadamente los ánimos de ambos chicos estaban muy sensibles y explosivos. Lo miraron de forma asesina y le dieron un puñetazo en la cara.-Tu no te metas!

Esto provoca que también el pelinaranja se enojara, se levanto con asombrosa rapidez, con la cara amoratada y se lanzo entre los dos chicos formando una bola de polvo típica de las peleas muy violentas. Mientras la bola seguía su curso zigzagueante se trago unas cuantas sillas, mesas y otras cosas al alcance. Las cosas salieron volando en dirección al publico, elevando los ánimos de las tribunas rivales, las que empezaron también a tirarse con todo lo que tenían a mano. El resto que no querían matarse se puso a correr despavorido a las salidas, que por culpa de un estúpido que seguro estaba borracho de lo aburrido que estaba olvido sacarles llave.

Kooenma corría en círculos en forma de chibi aterrorizado, Kurama solo estaba de pie masajeándose las sienes, ya que pasaba por estas situaciones desde que conoció a sus amigos, Botan volvía al puesto de garrotes, a lo que estaba ganando una fortuna cabria decir. Y la conductora había desaparecido detrás de las cortinas.

A un cuidador le cayo una silla encima de quien sabe donde, haciendo que chocara contra la puerta de la jaula adonde se encontraba Keiko, y abriéndola. La chica-monstruo-lo-que-sea se asomo, olfateo el aire y gruño.-Yuske...

En cuanto lo localizo se lanzo contra la bola de polvo, separando a los tres chicos que se mataban en su interior. Había agarrado al pobre pelinegro del cuello y lo ahorcaba sin piedad.-Lo único que quería era una cita normal juntos, sin mountruos ni apariciones y que me llevaras al cine a ver una película romántica, y que me compraras cosas lindas, pero noooo aquí estamos en este programa barato con los fenómenos de tus amigos y este montón de gente rara y loca, donde nada tiene el mas absoluto sentido y blablablablabla...etc

Hiei, tirado en el piso, se sobo la cabeza, y tratando de recordar porque estaba allí en esa casa de locos se tropezó con una escenita nada tierna. Yukina miraba al suelo avergonzada, mientras Yuki tenia una mano apoyada en su pierna (aaaaaahhh!! Dios mio!! 0.0!!) y le acariciaba de un modo poco fraternal (Oh Dios mío! Porque estoy escribiendo esto?! ò.oU).-Her...hermano no creo que esto sea correcto...-susurro la koorime sin saber que hacer.-Oh vamos, no pasa nada, soy tu hermano.-sonrió el peliverde.-Ahora dame un beso...

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-TUUUUUU!! QUITA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE ELLA AHORA MISMO!!

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente, y todas las miradas se enfocaron en Hiei que fue el que había gritado, y la expresión de su cara era mucho muy amenazante, del tipo que haría llorar a las mujeres y que los mas valientes empezaran a temblar como gelatina. Pero Yuki ni se inmuto, se levanto tranquilamente del asiento y pregunto.-Porque?

Un murmullo general se escuchaba, admirando la valentía del peliverde… o su increíble estupidez. A Hiei no le importo, el mundo había desaparecido para el.-Porque YO lo digo, por eso.-contesto con voz normal serena aunque si vieran la expresión de su cara, nada había de sereno.

Yuki asimilo la respuesta, y pareció que se había extrañado por algo. Frunció el ceño, en pose pensativa. A Hiei se le estaba saliendo venitas en la cabeza, hasta que el chico sonrió.-Y tu quien eres para decir eso?

Todos se quedaron helados, el chico no parecía tener malas intenciones haciendo esa pregunta, solo pura curiosidad. Hiei estaba totalmente anonado, la pregunta le había toma por sorpresa a el también. Toda su rabia contra ese chico había desaparecido, quedando solo la perplejidad.

-Hiei-san...?-Yukina se acerco también expectante a la respuesta del demonio.

Este trago en seco, que diría ahora? Se maldijo por abrir su bocota. No podía decir la verdad, como podría ella aceptar que su hermano era el realidad un ladrón y asesino, criado en los peores lugares del makai, lugares en que una madre mataría a su propio hijo si era necesario para sobrevivir. No podía, el no se merecía una hermana tan pura e inocente, pero acaso ella no merecía saber la verdad? después de todos sus sacrificios, abandonar su hogar de origen, arriesgándose por el mundo de los demonios, y las torturas que soporto en el mundo humano. Ella estaba en todo su derecho a saberlo, y también en juzgarlo a el.

-Porque yo...-titubeo, suspiro y apretó los puños.-Por que yo soy su...!

_**KABOOOOOMMMMM!!**_

Una pared exploto para horror de todos, pedazos de concreto aplastaron a los pocos auxiliares del programa, y algunas personas del publico. Un hueco enorme quedo en la pared, de la que se asomo una chica morena vestida toda de negro, muy al estilo gótico. Miro y de un salto entro.

-Con que aquí te metiste tarado, te estuve buscando desde hace días. Te dije que no te salieras de mi vista!-la chica gótica le golpeo con fuerza al peliverde, dejando inconsciente, o muerto, sea el caso -.-u

-Esto... se puede saber quien es usted?-pregunto Miko apareciendo de la nada totalmente ilesa de lo que fácilmente pudo consentirse en la tercera guerra mundial.

-Soy la hermana de este zopenco ¬¬-dijo con un suspiro.-Y eso que le decíamos que no se fuera a jugar al borde del risco, pero no hizo caso y miren ahora como quedo. Siempre se me va por ahí y a toda chica linda que ve dice ser su hermano perdido de anda a saber donde para aprovecharse ¬¬U disculpen las molestia que el degenerado, y enfermo ¬¬ , de mi hermano aya causado.-tomo a su hermano del cuello de su camiseta y se marcho lentamente arrastrándolo detrás de ella. A todo el mundo se le resbalo una gotita por la nuca.

-Ya sabia yo que ese no era su hermano.-se mofo Yuske antes de seguir siendo golpeado por su novia y por Kuwabara.

Toda la gente murmuraba sobre lo ocurrido, o solo se limitaron a irse de allí antes de que alguna otra cosa viniera a destrozar lo poco que quedaba del estudio. Yukina miraba al piso, decepcionada por lo ocurrido. Hiei, por el otro lado, tenia un tic en el ojo sintiendo que su cordura estaba por abandonarle para irse de vacaciones, pero dio un suspiro y se lo trago todo con coraje. Miro con pena a su hermana, pero se volteo listo para irse aunque en el fondo le avergonzaba su actitud tan cobarde.

-Adonde crees que vas?-dos manos se plantaron en sus hombros y tiraron de el, Yusuke y Kurama, con venitas en la frente lo arrastraron de vuelta.

-Aaah! Suéltenme les digo!

-Después de tanto quilombo solo te vas a ir así como así?!-casi le grito el pelirrojo.-Si!-le secundo el moreno.

-Yo…-quiso decir algo, pero ellos no le dejaron y lo plantaron delante de la peliverde.

-Yukina, Hiei tenia algo para decirte.-dijo Kurama poniéndole una mano al hombro.

La mencionada se volteo.-Eh… ah si, Hiei-san que era lo que quería decirme?

Hiei sintió como su nuca suda frió y su corazón se le aceleraba. Desde hacia mucho mas de lo que podía recordar siempre había estado frente a la muerte, a un centenar de horribles criaturas cuya crueldad era inimaginable, y el les había echo frente el solo, y nunca había sentido tanto miedo como ahora, frente a su hermana, quien lo miraba expectante.

-Hiei-san? Sucede algo?-pregunto, con un brillo de preocupación en los ojos.

-Yo…-"anda díselo" una voz en su cabeza le hablaba "ella se lo merece" "pero y si me odia después, no creo que pueda soportarlo" le contesto a la voz. Solo recibió un corta respuesta "Pues te jodes"-Yukina… yo soy tu…

-Hiei…?-murmuro Yukina sin entender, pero pronto algo hizo clic en su cabeza, recordando todos los momentos que habían estado juntos, desde su encuentro furtivo en aquella mansión, cuando la salvo de ser aplastada en el torneo, cuando lo había visto junto a su cama la vez que habían secuestrado a Botan, todo eso se junto en una frase.

-…hermano…-dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Que dijiste?-murmuraron mirándose a los ojos, ambos ojos carmines como la sangre que corría por sus venas, la misma sangre.

-Hiei… todo este tiempo fuiste mi hermano, el que siempre estuve buscando durante casi toda mi vida.-afirmo Yukina sin dejar de verlo, Hiei bajo la vista, sin saber que esperar de ella. Yukina tenía su mirada escondida entre sus flecos verdosos.

Un gran silencio se hizo entre los dos, bueno, salvo por los gritos de ayuda de los encargados semienterrados entre los escombros y la gente que salía del programa a murmullos de que era el peor día de sus vidas.

-y en todo este tiempo… Y EN TODO ESTE TIEMPO NO ME DIJISTE NADA ESTUPIDO?!-grito para sorpresa de todos la peliverde, que esperaban que se pusiera a llorar o algo por el estilo para la "delicada" hada de las nieves.

-NO SABES TODO LO QUE TUVE QUE PASAR, SIENDO PERSEGUIDA POR ESOS TIGRES GIGANTES, ESCALANDO LAS MONTAÑAS DE LA MUERTE Y SOPORTAR TODO TIPO DE TORTURAS, Y TODO ESTE TIEMPO SIEMPRE FUISTE TU?! DEVERIA MATARTE, ACASO CREES QUE SOY UNA TARADA O TALVEZ UNA IMBESIL PARA QUE NO QUISIERAS DECIRMELO EH? EH?

Hiei trago en seco, jamás sintiendo tanto miedo en su vida, ni siquiera cuando peleo contra Mukuro había sido tan aterrador como que su hermana le estuviera gritando frente a todo el mundo.-Yukina… yo…

-NO ME VENGAS CON YUKINA YO AHORA, DEPUES DE TODO ESTO SERA UN MILAGRO SI TODAVIA SIGUES CON VIDA PORQUE VOY A DESPEDAZARTE DE LA FORMA MAS DOLOROSA POSIBLE…

-Espera… por favor…-el pobre koorime retrocedió dos pasos al sentir la potente ráfaga de poder que Yukina despedía junto con un aura rojo de ira.

-Empieza a correr…-susurro maliciosamente mientras creaba una lanza de hielo con sus poderes. Hiei sintió un escalofrió al verla sonreír como el mismo lo haría cuando estaba a punto de matar a alguien. Y sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a correr siendo perseguido por una muy furiosa Yukina.

Todos sus amigos los vieron salir del estudio con una gran gota en la cabeza.-Wow ahora veo que Yukina REALMENTE es la hermana de Hiei.-sonrió nerviosamente Yusuke, y todos los demás asintieron.

Mientras que debajo de un montón de rocas surge la anfitriona del programa.-Ouch… Ejem y esto fue todo de "Y te estamos buscando" y espero verlos en nuestra próxima edición… eso si consigo algún patrocinador que quiera invertir su dinero en este programa T.T… o bien creo que tendré que volver al viejo método…-dijo mientras se ponía un traje de dominatriz y sacaba un látigo.

**-Epilogo-**

Unos días después de que Hiei fuera casi asesinado o torturado hasta la muerte por su "tierna" hermanita, y que esta lo perdonara por toda una vida de traumas y cicatrices apenas si cerradas, todo volvió a la normalidad en el templo de Genkai.

-…y entonces Kuwabara y yo…-contaba Yusuke una de sus anécdotas.

-Oh sus tazas están vacías, desean mas te? n-n-pregunto Yukina amablemente al grupo.

-No gracias yo estoy bien.-contesto Kurama, pero Kuwabara le corto.-Yo tengo mucha sed, Yukina-san, podría tomar mas te?

-Yo también, yo.-se le unieron Yusuke y Botan con una gran sonrisa, Genkai, Keiko y Kurama sonrieron divertidos.

-Esta bien… Hieiiii necesitamos mas te…-llamo la peliverde.

Del pasillo entro el medio koorime, vestido con ropa ningen, pantalones negros y una camiseta de manga corta blanca, y con un delantal rosa para la cocina que decía "Esclavo de la cocina". Tenia un par de curitas en la cara y cargaba una charola donde traía tazas y una tetera.-Voy…-murmuro desganadamente.

Apenas si podían aguantarse de la risa el resto del grupo. A cambio del perdón Hiei tenia que cumplir con las labores domésticos de Yukina por un laaaaargo tiempo.

-Me llenas mi taza, Cuñadito.-murmuro burlonamente el pelinaranja tendiendo su taza. Hiei lo miro de forma asesina, apretando los dientes.-Si…

-Si, que?-

-Grrrr… Si, Kazuma-sama.

Todos rieron a carcajadas, y cuando Yukina no miraba Hiei aprovecho para golpearle en la cabeza con la charola de metal, dejándole inconciente.-Oh Kazuma, estas bien?

-De seguro ya le dio sueño.-mintió el pelinegro mirando de forma asesina a los demás para que no dijeran nada.

-Hermano…

-Ohsss… lo siento hermana… pero aun así se sintió muy bien.

-Pobre Kuwabara, la vida que le espera con esos dos.-Botan se llevo la mano a la frente. El resto del grupo asintió.-Si señor…

**FIN **

**YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!**

Termine n0n termine el fic, estoy tan feliz TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT0TTTTTTTTTTTTTT en verdad lo siento LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!... por haber dejado el fic por tanto TANTO tiempo, estoy segura de que mucha gente-bueno, no se si mucha ¬¬-estuvo esperando la continuación. Simplemente estaba viendo en mi comp. haber si podía seguirle un poco a todos los fics incompletos que tengo y los que tengo guardados, cuando vi este y pensé en continuarle un poco, y para cuando me di cuanta ya estaba escribiendo a lo loco (por decirlo así) y me dije que tenia que terminarlo o me mataría (en sentido figurado no literal u.uU) y bueno acá esta, no se si es un buen final, pero quería ponerle algo gracioso porque sino me iba a quedar algo melodramático, además es muy divertido darles escarmientos a mi pobre koorime n-n

Y bueno, otro fic terminado me queda o.o… muchos mas que espero terminar antes de ponerme a hacer otros nuevos, yo trato de escribir pero ya saben que los estudios siempre tienen que ir primera u.u de echo tendría que estar repasando ahora mismo pero bueno, por lo menos ahora ya no las dejo con la incógnita.

Además de que también hay fics que quiero leer y no me da el tiempo T.T y ya me estoy bajando el manga completo del otro trabajo del Gran Yoshihiro Togashi HunterxHuentr y debo admitir que esta bueno, aunque se parece un poco al de Yu Yu Hakusho, con eso de la prueba para ser Hunters y dmas, pero seguro esto lo sabe el que haya visto el manga (Killua es tan lindo º¬º es todo un amor, casi podría ser el hermano de Hiei, o la mezcla entre Hiei y Youko, si es que me entienden XD)

Para las que quieran bajarse el manga HunterxHunter acá les dejo la dirección, como un bonus para las que todavía sigan leyendo a estas alturas:

http : /www . mcanime . net / foro / viewtopic . php?t54914

Ya saben esa es la dirección para las que quieras conocer el otro manga del Señor Togashi, solo tienen que borrar los espacios.

No contestare reviews. No se que podría decirles después de tanto tiempo de no actualizar u.u

Dos cositas que quiero decirles:

Uno, que hay un juegos de roles de YuYuHakusho en la que yo me había adherido hace mucho pero como no pasa nadie pues no hemos hecho casi nada, así que aprovecho para avisarles haber si se animan a participar, tiene que ir al profile de **William Bexley **que es el creador/creadora del juego y se van a Foros y van a juegos de roles, lee las instrucciones y listo n-n

Dos, para las que conozcan la serie One Piece, a la que yo escribe un par de cositas, si van a esta sección, hay un fic muy bueno que se llama "Preparatoria Gand Line" que esta muy bueno, con un humor hilarante y absurdo que estoy segura de que les gustara. Con respecto a este fic, hace poco se realizo una especia de concurso, en el que se trataba de ser la "Sexy Secretaria" por un día, y tener una participación en el fic, y advienen que? Su servidora Miko gano! Increíble verdad? Así que tendré una participación en este alucinante fic, con el nombre de Miko claro, así que para las que me quieran ver actuando mas loca que nunca les aviso por si se pasan por la sección de One Piece.

Bueno, creo que ya no me queda nada mas que decir y espero volver pronto con otra actualización, suerte a todos/todas los/las lectores/lectoras que aun me sigan leyendo TuT se los agradezco, besos y abrazos.

JAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

Kakushi Miko.


End file.
